A wizard in time
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry didn't know why he had these abilities or why at such the young age of 6 he appeared on a completely different planet then his own but what he did know was that he was stuck there welp time to make some new friends and start a new life


Chapter 1. Strangers can become friends

We find ourselves on a clear day outside what appeared to be a elementary school watching as children streamed out after the sound of a bell and as the students streamed out for recess we spot our protagonist limping his way quickly into the shadows this was one Harry James Potter and at only 6 years old he had already seen more cruelty from his family than any other student there which was the main reason Harry was hiding as he watched bright green eyes ever observing as his cousin Dudley passed by his hiding place alongside his gang of bullies and once they passed Harry let out a sigh of relief as he slowly limped out of the shadows and over to a bench near the playground and sitting on it the small child held his growling stomach as he laid down there he hadn't managed to eat anything for lunch thanks to Dudley and had only managed to eat a quarter of burnt toast for breakfast but he was used to this feeling aa he clamped down on the pain as much as he could closing his eyes for a moment then instantly opening them and sitting up as he felt someone near him and turning the six year old stared at the older child that had sat down on the bench with him he was extremely short but could easily be stated as being a ten or eleven year old but what surprised Harry was the kids hat it was a huge top hat that was completely black with a green sash around the bottom

"Well hey there mind if I sit here haven't managed to eat anything today yet" the kid said pulling out a back and bringing out a sandwich in a plastic bag along with a sports cup which he popped open all the while Harry stayed silent inching a bit away from the other child but still sitting on the bench but as he sniffed he couldn't stop his stomach from growling as he caught the smell of the food

"Oh darn it" the other child stated harshly causing Harry to jump as he looked around before looking back at the kid who was glaring into the bag as he pulled out another sandwich

"Huh I guess in the hurry I was in this morning I made two sandwiches on accident" the kid stated shaking his head before looking over at Harry

"Hey you want a sandwich" the kid asked holding out the extra sandwich and instantly Harry's stomach growled loudly as the smell of peanut butter hit him causing the older child to smirk and hold it out farther towards Harry

"I shouldn't take anything from strangers" Harry stated looking up at the kid who smirked and nodded

"True true you shouldn't" he said letting the sandwich lower slightly while Harry's stomach groaned in despair then he watched surprised as the sandwich was put into his small hands and as he looked up Harry noticed a wide smirk on the other boys face

"But You see where I come from we have a saying a stranger can someday be considered a friend or even family so while being wary is good making friends is better" the kid said and not able to stand the pain anymore Harry nodded as he almost completely engulfed the sandwich into his mouth causing the older kid to laugh lightly before laughing even more when Harry started to cough as the peanut butter dried his mouth

"Here try some of this it should help" the kid said handing Harry his drink and popping the lid for him and without even looking the young boy chugged the drink before he paused this drink tasted weird not unpleasant but it felt weird and as he dropped the bottle from his mouth he tried to look inside but couldn't see the color of the liquid he just drank and turning to the kid beside he felt his head start to hurt as heavy breaths came from his mouth and it was only then he noticed the other kids eyes they were green a lot like his own but there was something strange about them not to maintain the kid looked eerily familiar

"Don't worry you'll thank me later" the kid said as the world around Harry darkened as he swayed and looking down at himself he tried to scream or anything as he watched his body slowly sink into a black sand like substance that slowly started to float upwards then hearing a distorted shout Harry looked up only to spot Dudley and his gang starring in surprise and horror at Harry as the kid stood up then said something but Harry couldn't hear anymore as everything flashed with a blinding green light

* * *

Welp there we go Harry Potter is off again on another adventure and I wonder if anyone can guess who the kid in the Hat was welp either way next chapter should have Harry meeting our fellow protagonist and many others so till then


End file.
